Inexorable
by Cary Palacios
Summary: El mayor de sus miedos se ha hecho realidad y Hermione, aunque decaída internamente, intenta canalizar su dolor luchando por reflejar entereza, seguridad y sobre todas las cosas: fortaleza. No se permitirá a sí misma caer en depresión bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun cuando para evitarlo deba tomar decisiones extremas. Proponiendo y asumiendo la misión más arriesgada de su vida.
1. Presentación

**Presentación.**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions._

El mayor de los sus miedos se ha hecho realidad y Hermione, aunque decaída internamente, intenta canalizar su dolor luchando por reflejar entereza, seguridad y, sobre todas las cosas: fortaleza.

No se permitirá a sí misma caer en depresión bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun cuando para evitarlo deba tomar decisiones extremas. Proponiendo y asumiendo —ante el total desacuerdo de sus amigos— la misión más arriesgada de su vida.

"_Ansiedad, dolor, molestia, admiración, repulsión, orgullo, decepción, seguridad, euforia, temor, amor, odio... Todo un festival emocional que nubla los sentidos de toda persona; impidiendo, de alguna u otra forma, el pleno desempeño de su capacidad racional._

_Es realmente irónico que el ser humano, en medio de toda su inmensidad intelectual, sea capaz de ufanarse declarando su superioridad; especialmente, teniendo en cuenta lo tremendamente estúpida que es su naturaleza y su ineptitud al negarse a reconocerlo._

_¿Cuan indignos poseedores de una mente pensante somos? ¿El desmerecer nuestros dotes no nos hace, pues, incluso inferiores de aquellos que los carecen?_"

—**Cary Palacios.**


	2. Prefacio

Prefacio.

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás elementos reconocibles son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora, J.K. Rowling, y la compañía Warner Bros Productions._

Apretó entre sus manos con fuerza un delicado portarretrato de plata y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _Debí actuar antes_, se reprochó internamente por enésima vez, _debí sacarlos del país en cuanto salí de Hogwarts_. Y sí, hubiese sido lo más prudente. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Un pequeño lapso temporal de adaptación pre-persecución para una posterior ejecución? ¡Era obvio que irían a por ellos! Un blanco fácil… Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y su llanto se intensificó.

Flash back.

_—¡Hermione, cariño, ven aquí! —escuchó que la llamaba su madre desde la planta baja de la acogedora casa de estilo victoriano, en una residencia a las afueras del Londres muggle._

_ —¡Ya voy, mamá! —gritó a su vez, levantándose de la cama con pesadez—. ¡Un momento!_

_ —¡Necesito que te apures, linda, tu padre está por llegar!_

_ Hermione sonrió. Hacía un par de años, y para avivar la "chispa" en el matrimonio, su madre había decidido que ambos debían alternar sus jornadas de trabajo en la clínica, de modo que no estuviesen viéndose todo el día y así, además de poder turnarse las labores del hogar; la rutina y el aburrimiento no los deteriorarían como pareja. La castaña no podía estar más de acuerdo con las ideas de su mamá, tampoco más feliz por ellos. Al fin y al cabo, solo serían ellos dos, de allí en adelante._

_ Calzó sus pies en unas simples sandalias flat, tomó su cabello en una coleta suelta y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a la cocina; donde el olor a pollo asado inundó sus fosas nasales._

_ —Ya me dio hambre —declaró luego de que un hondo y gustoso suspiro brotara d sus labios._

_ —Que bueno —respondió Jane Granger sin despegar sus ojos de la comida—. ¿Por qué no pones la mesa mientras yo termino la ensalada y luego me ayudas a servir?_

_ —Vale —murmuró, y puso la mesa con presteza. No podía ser de otra forma si en tan solo un par de semanas estaría volviendo a su "realidad", a la par que sus padres dejarían la suya atrás; convirtiéndose en dos completos extraños._

_Dos adultos sin un solo recuerdo real, felizmente casados, y deseosos por disfrutar el corto tiempo que Dios les dio en este mundo. Tendrían una vida nueva, dejando atrás la otra sin siquiera saberlo y lo olvidarían todo. La olvidarían a ella. Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta y la atenazaron unas ganas locas de echarse a llorar, pero bastó un solo vistazo a su madre, quien revolvía con gracia vegetales en un bol, ajena a sus tormentosos pensamientos, para convencerla de que no, de que así todo estaría mejor. Que debía ser fuerte y que, pasara lo que pasara, no podía flaquear._

_Y no lo haría. Aunque se sintiera como cuchilladas en su pecho._

—_Te amo tanto, mamá —susurró con voz trémula y cargada de sentimiento. En especial, con una consternación casi palpable que fue correctamente percibida por su interlocutora._

—_¿Qué te pasa, nena, estás bien? —le preguntó amorosamente, confusa y algo preocupada por la inhabitual actitud de su hija._

—_¿No puedo decirle a mi madre cuanto la amo? —cuestionó a su vez la joven con humor, pero éste no halla llegado a sus ojos. No obstante, Jane sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Una fuerza sorprendentemente tranquilizadora y maternal._

—_¿Sabes? Hace mucho que esperaba oír de nuevo eso de ti —sus ojos brillaban de emoción—. También te amo, Hermione, más que a mi vida, eterna e infinitamente._

_Hermione lo sabía cierto, por supuesto que sí. Bajó un poco la mirada mientras recibía un afectuoso beso en la frente._

_Ambas escucharon la puerta del recibidor abrirse._

—_Llegó papá —musitó e hizo amago de retirarse para ir a recibirlo, pero la adulta se lo impidió._

—_Yo voy —la miró a los ojos mientras palmeaba levemente su mejilla y salió al encuentro de su marido, no sin antes indicarle que tomase asiento y brindarle una última sonrisa que desbordaba calidez._

_Se disponía a obedecer cuando el agudo grito aterrorizado de su madre punzó en sus oídos por lo que corrió, varita en mano y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, solo para alcanzar a verla rígida en el frío suelo. Sus ojos carentes de vida. Y el pecho se le oprimió de tal manera que parecía que una mano invisible se lo estrujaba por dentro, luego, nada._

_Alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver y esquivar una maldición que se le avecinaba al mismo tiempo que un haz de luz impactaba en el tórax de un inconsciente Albert Granger._

Fin del Flash Back.

Hermione miró fijamente el viejo reloj despertador y un sonoro sollozo escapó de su garganta. "_12:01a.m|15.07.97_". Dos meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que sus ojos se habían desbordado en signo de tristeza, impotencia… de odio.

Hacían ya _dos _meses.

62 días exactos que habían pasado lentos, tortuosos y llenos de culpabilidad. Días que transcurrieron en una normalidad implacable. Viendo las horas pasar en Grimmauld Place; moviéndose con ellas casi por inercia… Estudiar, entrenar e ir en misiones. A eso se reducían las variantes de su vida diaria. Cinco minutos de conversación ocasional en la cocina, fingiendo de tanto en tanto una sonrisa que la hiciera parecer menos a una autómata; sus amigos fingiendo que la creen…

—Por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver llorar —resonó suavemente la voz del joven. Hermione fijó su vista en un par de esmeraldas que desde la puerta abierta de su habitación la contemplaban serenos, sabedores—. Me tranquiliza haberme equivocado.

—Harry… No te oí llegar —musitó y su voz ahogada. Bajó la cara y dudó seriamente que la hubiese escuchado.

—La puerta estaba entreabierta, acabo de llegar —se explicó—. No estás bien —señaló mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Todos lloramos de vez en cuando, es fisiológicamente normal, por supuesto que estoy bien —repuso la castaña con indiferencia.

—Sí, es cierto. Y tú deberías hacerlo con mayor frecuencia… _creo_ —Hermione lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—No veo de qué valla a servirme eso… Desgastarme llorando, hasta arrugarme o deshidratarme, no va a darme soluciones ni mucho menos devolverme lo que he perdido, Harry. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo —espetó con dureza.

No tenía malas intenciones, lo sabía pero, ¿qué no entendían que sumirse en la depresión no era lo que necesitaba? Harry pareció atravesarla con la mirada unos instantes y comprender sus pensamientos, luego compuso una sonrisa alentadora.

—Lo sé —aseguró con un asentimiento—. Créeme que te entiendo, pero hacer de cuenta que no duele y que todo está superado no va a ayudarte. Especialmente porque es falso, porque sí duele y mucho. Y la herida no cicatrizará del todo a menos que busques la forma de desahogarte ahora que está reciente… Hermione…

Ella se levantó en dirección al ventanal y apoyó una mano en el marco mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca, queriendo reprimirse.

—Hermione…

—¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Qué, maldita sea, tenían que ver en esto?

El pelinegro la tomó de la cintura y, de espaldas, la pegó a su pecho fibroso. Ella siguió llorando mientras el chico sentía su estómago contraerse de pena. La quería, y si presenciar el dolor del ser amado no era el peor de los males, por favor, que alguien se lo dijera.

—Los quería enviar lejos de esta maldita guerra, ¿sabes? Donde no los encontrasen, no me importaba tomar el riesgo y que ellos no me recordaran como su hija nunca más. ¡Nada me hubiese importado, Harry!

El menudo cuerpo de la joven redobló la intensidad de sus espasmos y se tranquilizó un poco al sentir los labios de su mejor amigo en su coronilla; siendo embargada por una sensación de sosiego. Y luego el tenue calorcillo instalándose en su pecho al saberse comprendida, apoyada.

—No ha sido tu culpa —le susurró al oído y ella solo quiso gritar con renovada frustración—. Herms… _No lo fue_. Hiciste cuanto estuvo a tu mano cuando tuviste la oportunidad de defenderte, y lo lograste como buenamente pudiste, estás a salvo ahora. ¿Cuántos mortífagos eran? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? Tú eres una gran bruja, Hermione.

Harry murmuró lo último, recordando cuando la chica le dirigió esas mismas palabras. La aludida se separó de él lentamente, con un brillo extraño en la mirada y expresión grave.

—Tienes razón, Harry. _Yo soy una gran bruja_.

—La mejor —sonrió él.

_N/A: ¡Hola! Una trama totalmente renovada —y mejorada, o al menos eso creo—, ¿qué les parece? Esto no es más que el prefacio, en cuanto lean el primer capítulo, verán este fic tomar la forma que describí en la presentación._

_Una trama diametralmente opuesta, pero no pasa nada, queridos; la historia original no ha sido enviada a la papelera. Aún no. Para aquellos/as a quienes les gustaba: ¡Estén tranquilos/as! Lo convertiré en una historia de humor/romance que se adapta más al rumbo que había ido tomado anteriormente. Tendrá otro nombre y aún no comienzo con él. Ya sé que dije que me encargaría de ello antes que nada, pero ya ven; las musas son caprichosas… Y yo lamento no poder cumplir mi palabra, pero no se preocupen, como dirían un Five-0, "…si les doy mi palabra, tengan la certeza de que el 50% de las veces la cumpliré…". Eso sí, __**no lo abandonaré**__, y aunque esto ya lo dije también, reitero; soy terca como la que más. Se los puedo asegurar. Mi hermana diría algo parecido a "Como toda capricornio, Cary…". ¿Su consecuente respuesta? "¡Déjate de tonterías, Amarilis!". Jajaja…_

_Esto estaba listo hace tiempo, lo iba a subir cuando actualicé la imagen, categoría, géneros y summary; lo que ocurrió es que me cortaron el internet y no había tenido tiempo para ir a pagarlo. Estoy haciendo un curso de farmacología, me cambié de universidad y estoy trabajando en un par de historias originales. Así que como comprenderán, tendrán que disculparme._

_En cuanto a esta historia… Ya la tenía hace aproximadamente 5 meses rondando mi cabeza. Acá está. Y el nombre le va mucho mejor a este fic que al otro, así que bueno. Agradezco inmensamente a todos cuantos me han dejado sus comentarios y agregado a sus favoritos y alertas. ¡Me motivan!_

_Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido, please!_

_Un gran beso de,_

_**Cary Palacios.**_

_P.D.: Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Twitter, CaryAndreina. Y en Facebook, mi nombre de usuario es "Cary Andreina Palacios (Andrii)". Al igual que hallar mis historias en y ._


End file.
